


It's All Legal In Hutt Space

by PenguinKiwis



Series: Penguin's Flash Fiction Fridays [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Flash Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinKiwis/pseuds/PenguinKiwis
Summary: Eeth sometimes wonders about Agen's choices
Relationships: Agen Kolar & Eeth Koth
Series: Penguin's Flash Fiction Fridays [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178669
Kudos: 7





	It's All Legal In Hutt Space

**Author's Note:**

> Request: 53 for Eeth because Agen did something
> 
> 53\. “Are you sure this is legal?”

Eeth Koth loved his brother in all but blood. He did. Truly. He was a strong and loyal friend, a confidant Jedi Master, and got the job he needed to do done. 

He, however, did not love how he tended to go _about_ getting the job done. Or how he had decided to drag him into the mess this time.

Eeth swung his lightsaber, blocking a barrage of blaster bolts as Agen slid behind the wall and into cover, blue-colored blade ignited and robes charred. Eeth despised Hutt Space. For a number of reasons, but at the moment "getting attacked by pirates” happened to be at the top of the list.

“Cover me,” he heard Agen say before the sound of saber-against-metal reached his ears. Eeth grunted, blocking another blaster bolt.

“Then hurry up, my friend,” he said back, thrusting a hand out and sending a pirate flying. Agen snorted before a disk of metal flew past Eeth and into the approaching pirates. 

“Let’s go.” A hand grabbed his shoulder and suddenly Eeth was falling. He landed in a roll, Agen next to him and they both stood up, glancing around. Agen rolled his neck before he activated his lightsaber. 

“Slave quarters are this way,” the other Zabrak said and Eeth sighed. 

**“Are you sure this is legal?”** he asked dryly as they walked, his own saber ignited. Agen snorted again.

“My friend,” he said simply. “Almost anything is legal in Hutt space.”

Well. That was fair. Eeth just hopped that Agen didn’t blow them both up.

**Author's Note:**

> As I always say, Eeth and Agen have one braincell but it belongs to Eeth.
> 
> Come bother me on my Writing Tumblr [here](https://penguinkiwi-writes.tumblr.com/) or on my main blog [here](https://penguinkiwi.tumblr.com/)


End file.
